Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes.
Magnetic tapes having backcoat layers (referred to as “back layers” in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Showa No. 63-249932 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Heisei No. 1-60819, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety) on the opposite surface of the nonmagnetic support from that on which the magnetic layer is present are disclosed in the above publications.